From Spy To Soldier
by WhenYourBestJustIsntGoodEnough
Summary: Alex and Tom are entering Brecon Beacons to become the newest soldiers. But first they have to survive the training.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I have been reading some really good AR fanfics lately. I haven't seen them done the way yet, so here it goes!

Post-Crocodile Tears

Thanks to my Wonderful Beta Reader, Marie Elaine Cullen.

**Disclaimer: I am not a British man, therefore there is no worldly way I can be Anthony Horowitz.**

**From Spy to Soldier**

"Just let me do it!" Alex glared at the two heads of the MI6.

Jones and Blunt exchanged glances.

"Alex. Why would you want to join the SAS?" Jones asked. This was out of the blue.

Alex thought for a moment. "Well, Tulip, I am eighteen now, what good can I do that others can't?" He stared at them. They were trapped. He wasn't a little kid anymore, where he could easily be overlooked. No, Alex was a man now, with thick muscles rippling all over his body. Blunt had reached his decision. "Fine. You may enter to be eligible. They will not be briefed of your coming. You will be another trainee. But, be prepared. We may pull you out at any time to go on a mission. Consider this extra training." A ghost of a smile was on the man's lips, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. He was all business again. "Dismissed."

Alex walked out of the bank feeling free. No more missions constantly thrown at him. Maybe he would have time to heal all his injuries. 'Oh wait,' he thought sarcastically, 'I'll get even more!' With that, he walked down the street.

***

"Sabina, I'm home!" Alex yelled once he crossed the threshold, a smile on his face. Sabina came around the corner, her dark hair swaying behind her. Seeing his smile, she smiled too.

"They're letting you do it?" She looked up at him hopefully. She preferred the SAS to MI6, because at least she knew he had a higher chance to live. That he would come home. She beamed. Now, she wouldn't have to worry as much.

"Yes!" Alex swept her up in the air. He gave her a long kiss, but then pulled back, remembering something.

"What is it Alex?" Sabina asked, slightly worried.

"I leave tomorrow." Alex looked into her sad eyes. It killed him to see her this way, but he had no choice. " I need to call Tom and pack."

"Here, Alex, I'll start your packing. You go and tell Tom." She kissed him one last time and walked off to his room. Meanwhile Alex picked up his 'work' phone, and called Tom.

"Yo, Alex, what's up?"Tom answered, always giddy. How in the world did he expect to survive this?

"Hey Tom! So are you serious about going to _the camp_ with me? My _company_ said I could go." Alex hoped Tom would get the message.

"Yes Al, I am still going. I want to do something with my life! I mean look at what you do! I can't live up to that, but I want to get up there." Tom has decided he was going to either be a great SAS soldier or a high ranking MI6 agent. Alex had already achieved one of these. He was now going for the other, and bringing Tom with him. They were going to make SAS history... Alex had, of course already made SAS history by being the youngest person ever trained at a SAS camp, but he digressed... "So, are you picking me up tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Tom. Bright and early. Now get packed." With that Alex disconnected the call. He walked up the stairs to help Sab pack.

***

Alex slung his rucksack over his shoulder. Time to leave. He wouldn't see his Sabina for months. A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought. He stared down at her sleeping form, her hair splayed all over, and a nightgown on. She was beautiful. He nudged her, and when she was coherent enough, he whispered,"I love you Sab." Then, he walked out of the house and got into his car, never looking back once.

He reached Tom's house in a matter of minutes. Alex, with MI6's permission, had given Tom one of his many pieces of land. Alex honked his horn and Tom came running out of the house a mess, with his rucksack slung over his shoulder, hair stuck up all over the place, and his pants sagging. I mean, he _was_ a teenager. Alex on the other hand was all neat, hair combed back the best he could with his mane, and his pants were, well, pulled up. Alex shot an amused glance at his frantic friend.

Once Tom had managed to get into the car (which took the better part of fifteen minutes), they drove off. Alex never thought he would drive to Brecon Beacons willfully, but the time had come. He only had hours with Tom to be carefree, before the SAS made them buckle down and be serious.

With that, he rolled down his windows and turned up his stereo that Smithers had modified. Smithers had made it that, if you turned the volume full blast, the whole car will vibrate and could be heard from miles around. He turned up, "Born to Be Wild", and both of them put their sunglasses on and drove on to Wales. To Brecon Beacons. To the place that was a living hell for Alex in the past. He must've been insane to go back..


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all of you that reviewed, put me on Story Alert, Author Alert, and those who added me to their favorites. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Merry Christmas!

Thanks to my amazing Beta Reader! This chapter wouldn't have been as good as it is without her. Thanks to you, Marie Elaine Cullen!

**Disclaimer: Sorry, Ladies. I'm not a man, so I can't possibly be Anthony who, unfortunatly, owns Alex Rider. :(**

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far_

They came in bumping. Loudly.

Everyone stared as they pulled into the guardroom. Some thought they were lost. Alex slowly rolled up his windows, shut off his music, and slipped his shades into his bag. He looked over at Tom, to make sure he hadn't wandered off yet, and nodded. Time to make their grand appearance.

They both hopped out of the car and landed at the same time. But, the second their feet hit the ground, they both got serious. Their eyes grew hard and serious. It threw off everyone in the room. They thought some funny boys would appear, but two serious men had arrived instead. Alex and Tom walked past all the men and started heading for the Sergeant's office, where the Sergeant was supposed to meet the trainees, and the other trainees followed behind them, stepping somewhat nervously as they looked around the place that would soon become a living hell for them.

Ah, Brecon Beacons. It was exactly as Alex remembered it, except now, several ratty green tents sat off to one side. They were barely big enough to hold two people.

Turning, Alex studied the man in charge of the men who would be living in those tents. The Sergeant was fit as ever. He didn't seem to have changed much since the four years Alex had last seen him. Alex pulled on his poker face, something that had become a habit for him, looking indifferent.

Tom, however, was seeing this for the first time, and was behaving quite differently than his mate. He was drinking it all in. He didn't see why Alex called this Hell on Earth. It didn't look too bad (Tom hadn't, however seen the sadistic playground that was the obstacle course yet...). But, Alex didn't usually put things under the 'Hell on Earth' category unless he seriously meant it. He was snapped out of his ponderings from the Sergeant, who was now yelling.

"Attention!" The man waited until all the men who were either veteran soldiers, had goon connections, were superstar teen spies, or were Tom Herris snapped to attention. Tom was still wondering how Alex had slipped his file into the Sergeant's office. Well, he _was_ a superspy. "You maggots think that you're good enough to defend your country? If you are not one hundred, ten percent sure you can survive this grueling course, leave right now," he bellowed. He glanced around at the faces. No one wavered. "We don't use names here. I have no name. You have no name. You don't speak to me unless I give you permission. And when you do speak to me, you address me as 'sir'. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They shouted at the same time, some more uncertainly than others. "Good. If you complain, you'll be binned. If you can't keep up, you'll be binned. If you cry you'll be binned. If you do anything to endanger anyone else, you'll be binned. Personally, I want to bin all you wimps! Now, to your right are the tents you will live in throughout your duration. Two to a tent. If you don't like it, then boo-hoo." The sergeant glared at each of them, trying to find weakness in the faces of his new batch of trainees, but only finding determined, and fear-driven men who were determined to survive the following weeks. "We start tomorrow at 0400 hours. Dismissed." With that he promptly walked away, leaving some of the trainees staring at him, speechless.

"That was a little harsh, ya think?" Alex just stared at Tom. He saw that twinkle in his friends eye and seriously wanted to get away. Tom's idea of fun, was pain and misery for everyone else.

"Come on Tom. Let's get a decent tent before they're all gone." Tom ran ahead to pick one, but Alex lagged behind. He wanted to see who he was up against. Taking a quick survey he saw a few that, by the looks of it, would be out pretty soon. They were looking fearful, and not determined, had no muscles, and seemed to wince whenever they saw the clouds, which were a dreary dark gray. Just then, a man came up to address Alex.

His bronze hair was sticking up all over the place and his green eyes shined. He was slim, although he had a few lean muscles. 'He'll probably survive for a while' thought Alex. Though something was off, and Alex's gay-dar was tingling. "So, do you want to share a tent, you sexy beast?" The man unabashedly gave Alex the once over. "I'll tell you if you're too sexy for your shirt." He winked at Alex suggestively.

A shudder passed over Alex. "Sorry, I don't lean that way." He said as he edged away from the bronze haired man.

The man looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Alex tried again. "I don't play for that team."

Now the man looked utterly lost. "How did we get to teams?"

The blonde spy lost it. "NO I WILL NOT SHARE A FREAKIN' TENT WITH YOU!"

Alex walked away from the man, leaving him to find a tent mate. Tom had apparently found a tent, so Alex went to go check it out, before some other man who wouldn't take no for an answer decided to hit on him.

The tent wasn't the worst Tom could have gotten, but it wasn't perfect. It only had one hole in it, and it was fairly clean. They both climbed in and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible a hard task. Alex had to unzip the bottom part of the tent so his feet could fit. He was tall, yes, but not a giant. These tents were just small.

Alex looked over at Tom to see how he was handling this, and was shocked to see the boy smiling and chipper. Alex was a little worried that Tom wouldn't be able to buckle down, but he had to hope. He was also a little worried about the sanity of his friend. Who would be smiling at the prospect of SAS training?

"Tom, do you still have that list I gave you?" Alex had given Tom a list of things on what to do and what not to do, just in case.

Tom rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yes, Mother, I have your list of 'How to Stay Alive at an SAS Training Camp'."

"Well then, Tom. Learn it, live it, and love it." As soon as the words escaped his lips, Tom started cracking up.

"Al, you sound like a person of a bad T.V. show!" Alex just glared at his friend and motioned towards the paper.

How to Stay Alive at an SAS Training Camp

Keep your mouth shut (For the love of God, Tom, SHUT IT!).

Do exactly what the instructors tell you.

If asked your opinion, give it clearly without any BS.

Don't cheat! They know all the tricks in the book.

When you're exhausted, slow down, but keep moving.

Do not skip meals. Eat all you can; you need the calories.

Don't stick out in the Sergeants mind, unless it's for a good thing.

Don't follow the 'pack' unless you're convinced they're going the right way. When in doubt, ask me.

Study the map; study the ground; know where you are at all times.

Always have your rifle in hand or immediately next to you during training. Keep the safety on though!

Don't take your Walkman or iPod on selection.

Remember why you came. To _pass_ SAS selection!

Wow, Tom thought. Alex went into detail. Though, it really wasn't fair he couldn't bring his iPod. Oh well. "Thanks Al. This might save my butt." Then he glanced over at the clock. It was ten thirty. "Uh, Alex, don't we start tomorrow at four?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't want to be exhausted. Want to go to bed now?" Alex nodded his head in agreement, and they tried to drift off.

Though, it was a bit difficult to drown out the noise. The trainees were talking like excited school girls, and the people in the next tent over sounded like they were in the throes of passion. Looks like that bronze haired man had found a tent mate.

**No, I am not Anti-Twilight. I thought I might like to add that in. I hope I didn't offend you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, sorry about the wait, but it has been hectic! I haven't gotten a chance to write lately. But, I finally have it! Thanks goes to Marie Elaine for Beta Reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't published any books; therefore, I couldn't be the renowned writer, Anthony Horowitz. Alex is his and his only.**

It rained that first night. And it rained hard.

Alex had to scrunch up inside the tent so his feet wouldn't be wet and wrinkly. Alex knew they were in for torture and didn't want to be in any pain while trying to impress the sergeant. He glanced over at Tom to make sure his feet were in, but then remembered that he fit in the tent perfectly. Why was Tom the lucky one? Ah, well, they should both be good and ready in the morning. As for the others, he really didn't care. He wanted them to be sodden and wrinkly in the morning. It would hinder their performance, and leave Alex and Tom shining!

Well, they would shine anyway, but that would guarantee it! He went back to sleep with dreams of him and Tom in the SAS running amok in his head.

***

"Everyone up!" The sergeant yelled. Gosh! Why couldn't this man let them sleep, instead of waking them up at this ungodly hour? "Be in the Mess Hall in ten minutes! Don't be late, or you'll regret it." Alex could hear the sneer in his voice. Ah, some things never change. He glanced over at Tom, to see him surprisingly still asleep. Man, he was a deep sleeper!

"Tom! Wake up!" He yelled in his ear, and he jumped with a start. "We have to be ready and in the Mess in ten minutes." He said a little quieter. Looking around the tent, he realized that he couldn't get dressed in this small of a space. Crap! He would have to change outside, where that gay guy from the next tent over could be watching… He had no choice.

"Tom, you can change in here." And with that, he walked out of the tent and brought out his sack. Alex dug through it for a minute and found his uniform. He scoped the area, and saw most guys were in their tents trying to get ready. One guy, probably trying to be smart, set off for a bathroom. Well, the nearest restroom was a five minute jog from where they were, and that guy was going very slowly. Oh well one down, about 42 to go. He was glad that there weren't many recruits: too much competition.

Alex stripped down as quickly as he could and fastened the buttons like an expert. He was all ready to go in one minute flat. He turned to get Tom, so they could leave, and spotted that bronze haired man again.

"Wow," he said. "You have the most spectacular body. Muscled, but not to muscled and your British accent is to die for!" He batted his eyelashes at Alex, and took a step closer. "Sure, I had fun last night, but if you were there, I don't think I could have gotten a wink of sleep." He tried to close the distance between them, but before he could get close, Alex dove back into the tent. Thank god. Tom was dressed!

"Tom, I think we have about three minutes to get there. I think we can make it if we run. You ready?" He cast a glance over at Tom, just in time to see him slipping his iPod into his pocket. That made Alex mad. "Tom! Did you not read your list?! No iPod! Besides, I believe we are doing the obstacle course today, and you don't want to be distracted. Unless you're fine with having just one eye." Tom's face broke out into a horrified expression as Alex turned around smirking. Sucker!

Then, Tom leaped in front of him, running full out in the wrong direction. This made Alex smirk even deeper. "Tom! Where in the world are you going?" He was very amused to see Tom's bewildered expression.

"Isn't the Mess Hall this way?" Tom asked, now questioning himself. Alex shook his head and ran off in the right direction, with a quite red Tom behind him.

***

"And then he looked at me and said, 'if you were there, I don't think I could've gotten a wink of sleep'! Can you believe that?" Tom and Alex where both red in the face, from laughing so hard, discussing the bronzed haired mans pick-up lines. Then, Alex grew quiet and got a mischievous expression on his face. "Tom, I dare you to use the worst pick up line on that man. And see what he says. Be quick though, we only have five minutes before breakfast ends." After Tom heard the word dare, his face went pale, and got whiter by the second. Then he leaned over and shook hands with Alex.

When asked why Tom ever did such a foolish thing, he will always tell you, "A soldier isn't afraid of anything, and will never back down." Well, Tom was stupid, and didn't realize that any self respecting soldier would EVER carry out this dare, he also didn't realize that most soldiers were just a little too well trained to pee themselves the first time they were on a battleground.

Tom decided he wanted to play it up and get the most out of the situation. So, he strutted over to where the man was sitting, and, upon reaching him, flipped his short hair and sat down. "So, you're a guy huh?"

The man looked back at him. "For the most part. What's cooking, good looking? My name is Edmund, but my _friends_ call me Eddie." He looked over at Tom as if he was waiting for a response. Tom though, was wondering what the man meant by mostly being a boy. A shudder rippled through him, but _Eddie _misread it. Tom had to keep on with it though, or Alex would probably strip him of his manhood.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Tom asked him, mentally puking.

"No, but I want one." The man said, fluttering his eyelashes way too much, and too fast, like Kristen Stewart.

"Well if you want a MANfriend, call me anytime." Eddie was already blushing… Just wait 'till he heard the rest.

Tom thought for a minute. Then he leaned over really close. "So, what can I get for fifty dollars?"

Edmund looked at him and then stuttered his response. "Oh-oh! You-you can have it for free!"

Tom was taken aback. This man had no shame! "Sorry, for my outburst there, it is just that I am doing a field test on how many men have pierced nipples, and I wanted you to be my first test subject." The bronze haired man was now just staring agape. He was going to get lucky twice in one day! He should have signed up for the SAS sooner!

Tom got ready for his final line. This one was extremely crucial. Tom feigned sickness. "Hey, I don't feel too good."

Edmund looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Tommy baby?" That nickname made Tom want to hurl for real, but he stuck with it.

"I feel like I have an elephant in my stomach." Tom tried to hide the inner smirk he had coming on.

Now, Eddie was utterly confused. "What?"

Tom glanced down in his lap. "I think his trunk is already showing." Then Tom glanced up at him.

He was confused for a second, but once he got it, his eyes unabashedly stared at Tom's lap. Then, he looked up and, before Tom could protect himself, he jumped forward and kissed Tom full on the lips and grabbed his groin at the same time.

It scared Tom so much, he jumped backwards as fast as he could, and ended up knocking in to the Sergeant who was signaling the end of breakfast. It sent the Sergeant toppling over, with Tom on top of him.

Alex watched the scene unfold with extreme confusion. What in the world had Tom said? Then he saw Tom dashing to him at full speed. The bronze haired man was staring on in confusion, and the Sergeant seemed to be knocked unconscious. "What the heck did you do Tom?" Even though it was a rhetorical question, Tom couldn't answer.

Tom was too stunned at what had occurred. He had been stripped of his manhood, without Alex doing it for him. No, he had walked straight into the line of fire with a sense of naivety that he would never have again. Running into the Sergeant was practically a death sentence.... Not to mention the terrible wet sloppy kissing of that gay man...

Why hadn't he become a lawyer or something? But no... He had to go to the SAS... And now look what happened? He was scarred for life.

**Did you like it? Next chapter is coming as soon as I write it. If you want something to be included, tell me!**


	4. Hiatus Alert

I am sorry to you that like this story, but i just can't bear to bring myself to write this mediocrity. This story is on Hiatus for the time being, and if anyone wants to continue writing this, tell me!

My deepest apologies,

TheKali

I am starting a fanfiction,though, for the movie 'Gladiator' if anyone is interested. It will be about Lucilla and Maximus' past.


End file.
